my long lost love
by iron man fan2626
Summary: ok this story is Elena is human and Damon is a vampire Elena is dating Damon but her mother told her to breakup with him which she did not and they have been secretly dating ever since what will happen when her mother finds out? well she goes as far as to move elena away from mystic falls but will that keep them apart? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

New story: ok this story is Elena is human and Damon is a vampire Elena is dating Damon but her mother told her to breakup with him which she did not and they have been secretly dating ever since what will happen when her mother finds out?

Remember I own nothing anyway enjoy

Elena's p.o.v

I woke up when my mother ran into my room and went to the closet she through one of my dresses on the bed and told me to get up and get dressed because I was meeting with my fiancé matt today. Ugg matt I hate him so much he is a total jerk he has no respect for women but my mother is convinced that he is the best man for me to marry. I miss Damon so much he is the love of my life and my mother took me away from him..

_Flashback_

_I woke up and looked over at the man of my dreams we were wrapped in each other's arms after a wonderful night of making love. I moved over a little bit so I was closer to him "good morning kitten, and happy birthday" he said with a smile. He reached over to the drawer and pulled out a small rectangular box "Damon I thought I told you no presents" "did you actually think I was going to not buy you something?" he asked I sighed and unwrapped the present and smiled it was a heart shaped locket incrested with diamonds and when I opened it there was one picture of Damon and I kissing and the other was me sleeping in Damon's arms "oh Damon it's beautiful thank you so so much" he then said look on the back on the back it said Damon's heart will always belong to Elena. I almost cried we had a very heated makeout session but when we broke apart I saw the clock "oh my god Damon I have to get home now! Before my mother wakes up and sees I snuck out" Damon helped me get dressed walked me to the car "I'll get showered and dressed and then come over" I said I drove home and was shocked to see moving trucks in our driveway "mom" I called she looked at me and then continued packing "mom what's going on?" she turned around "I know you snuck out last night, and I know it was with Damon I thought you broke up with him, but I guess you lied to me so to keep you away from him we are moving…"_

The worst part of it all was I never even got to tall Damon goodbye, anyway I got up and showered and did my hair and make up I walked and saw the dress that my mom had picked out for me. That was the one that Damon had bought for me I remember that day clearly…

_Flashback_

_Damon and I were walking through the mall hand and hand we were walking by a bunch of stores that we really had no interest in entering. We walked by this rather expensive looking store and I saw the most beautiful blue dress I had ever seen in my entire life I quickly pulled Damon into the store and I walked over and luckily they had one left and in my size I looked down at the price tag I frowned and put it back on the hanger and pulled Damon out of the store. "Elena why did you not get the dress?" "to expensive" I stated simply we walked in silence for a few more minutes and I spotted a bathroom I told Damon I would be right back. A few minutes later when I came out Damon was leaning against one of the poles and holding a bag in his hand I looked at him confused "open it" he said I opened the box and immediately gasped it was the dress I had just wanted to buy at the store I put back in the box and handed it back to him "take it back" "why" he asked confused "Damon that dress was 3,000 dollars that is too much money" "Elena I have been around for a little over 100 years do you realize how much money I have, you are going to keep it and be happy" I smiled and walked over and kissed him…._

I quickly put the dress back in the closet and changed into a red dress I walked out of the room unhappily ready to go "Elena why did you not wear the dress I picked out for you?" I glared at my mother "don't play dumb mom you know exactly why" and walked past her "Elena are you wearing your engagement ring" I rolled my eyes and continued walking out the door holding my hand up so she could see that I was in fact wearing it.

When we got to the lobby I saw matt standing there he smiled and I put on a fake smile "how did you sleep?" he asked as he kissed my cheek "good" I replied "listen I know we were supposed to have lunch but I have a meeting until 5:00 so can we do dinner instead?" he asked "that's fine" my mother said happily I watch matt walk away and my mother pulled me in the direction of the front door "mom where are we going?" I asked "shopping" "mom do I have to go?"

She looked at me and sighed "I guess not but don't leave this hotel" and then she left I decided to walk around the pool area I was not paying any attention as I was walking and gasped when someone pulled my arm and pulled behind the bar. I had my eyes closed and suddenly when I opened tears flowed down my face "Damon?" I asked with tears In my eyes without a second thought I kissed him he pinned me up against the wall and started kissing me everywhere he could reach

When we broke apart I asked him "what are you doing here?" "Stefan and I are here because there were some vampires in the area but that is now taken care of" he said "now I have a question for you, why are you here?" I gulped "to get ready for my wedding" I said quickly "Elena you're getting married?" he asked sad and confused "not because I want to my mother is forcing me, I hate matt he is an asshole, he has no respect for women at all"

"Damon please get me out of here I need to leave please" I begged he smiled and did not say a word he pulled out a box and then I gasped when he got down on one knee "Elena my love I know we have not seen each other in one year but I love the same as the day you left and promise to love you for the rest of eternity will you marry me?" I did not even have to think" "yess" I squealed with delight I quickly pulled my other ring off and looked at the ring Damon had put on my finger it was beautiful

"we leave tonight" he stated simply he then slipped his room key into my hand "when you are ready to leave to night come to my room and then we will hit the road" we kissed one more time and I then let him go and we walked our separate ways

**Ok so the end of chapter 1 please please please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

As Damon used his vampire speed to run off before anyone saw us together I looked down at the room key he had handed me and smiled I was happy again.

I went up to my room and started packing and hid the suitcase in the closet, I was about to sit down and relax when I realized that the engagement ring that Damon had given me was still on my finger and if my mom saw it I would be dead. I quickly took the ring off and slid it on to the same chain as the necklace that Damon had given me and clasped the necklace around my neck. I walked into the living room just as my mother walked in

"Elena lets go matt is waiting downstairs" she yelled I followed he out and downstairs we ended up eating dinner in the hotel restaurant because it was too late to go to any other restaurant without having reservations.

"so matt how is your business?" my mom asked politely "it's good it is rapidly growing, and if my calculations are correct by the time Elena and I get married, and have a family Elena will not have to work at all, she can be a stay home mom"

I looked at him "excuse me? Do you actually think I plan on having children right away? And the fact that you assume that I will be a stay at home mom is ridiculous." I said rudely across that table and then got up and walked to the balcony at the other end of the restaurant

Like I suspected my mom was right on my tail "what the hell is wrong with you?" she asked "what the hell is wrong is me? I think a better question what the hell is wrong with you" I replied "Elena his plan is great you will never have to work" she said with a smile "you don't get it do you? I basically went to school for my entire life just to not work" she looked at me confused "I'm going to bed" and I walked away

When I got up the room I quickly ran to my room I got my suitcase and put it by the door I quickly wrote a note explaining why I was leaving and then placed Matt's engagement ring to me on top of the note grabbed my suitcase and ran to the stairs

I walked up 2 floors and smiled when I finally reached his room I used the card key to get in, "Damon?" I called I was about to call his name one more time but jumped when he appeared behind me and started kissing down my neck

I turned around and he took my hand into his "where is your ring" he asked confused I took the necklace off my neck and slid the ring off the chain and slid it onto my finger. "I had to hide it from my mother" I said. He smiled "so ready to go?" "yes" I replied

We walked down the stairs and once we got to the parking garage my phone started ringing I let it ring and placed it on the ground "I'm ditching my phone" I said with a smile he of course smiled back

When we got into his car he immediately put his hand on my knee and I put my hand on top of his and we drove.

We drove for about an hour and stopped for gas I got out of the car and while Damon was getting gas looked around and noticed a small jewelry store and suddenly got an idea "Damon?" I said and then walked over to him and he pulled me into his embrace "what is it princess?" "let's get married tonight" I said with a smile

"I would love to Elena but we don't have wedding bands" I pointed over to the jewelry store and he took my hand and we walked across the street it took about an 1 hour but we finally choose each other's wedding rings

We drove for another hour and we were back in mystic falls and we stopped at the mystic falls church Damon took my hand and we walked into it

"do you take Elena gilbert to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?" "I do" "and do you take Damon to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?" "I do" "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride"

And we did kiss but not as passionately as we wanted to because we were in a church. We ran out and he said " how does it feel to be Mrs. Salvatore" he asked with a smile we drove to the boarding house and made beautiful love countless times that night

**Ok end of chapter 2 please please review and remember I am open to any ideas that you might have**


End file.
